Broken Lovers
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Hikaru takes a hard fall and breaks his arm. He is left to the care of his dear brother who helps him with pretty much everything anyway. HxK, KxH, incest, lemon, whatever.


Broken Lovers

(Hey everyone! Sorry for being MIA for the last few months… I've been in a slump, but I would like to thank my bestest ever friend Jessie Sinnfold for helping me get out of my depression/not writeyness. ^^ Same stuff as usual, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does, not me… -.- also, this story contains both implied and acted out scenes of incestual relations between Hikaru and Kaoru. I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews, they keep me going in tough times! Thanks! :3

Deathly~)

Broken Lovers

The warm summer breeze rolled over the grass, tickling Kaoru's nose with the scents of the meadow. He lay next to his brother who held him in a warm, loving embrace as the sun rained down from a cloudless sky onto the pair. The head of the younger twin raised slightly, body held down by that of his double. He tried in vain to struggle out from Hikaru's weight, but realized that the form on top of him was asleep. He sighed heavily as he tried to snake a hand to join with that of his brother. He traced the bicep to the elbow, the elbow to the forearm, and as he neared the wrist, he felt the muscles of the being on top of him convulse and cringe away from the contact. Kaoru felt a groan emerge from the belly of his lover, emanating from his mouth weakly.

"Hikaru?" The smaller twin murmured, gently rocking his sibling's body. "You awake?" He probed again, trying to solicit a response from his beautiful brother. The form shifted again, which was immediately followed by a surprising moan of agony. The sudden sound startled Kaoru. "H-Hikaru?" A new, worried tone replaced the sleep glazed tune of his voice. A sudden realization came to Kaoru; Hikaru was still asleep. He could feel his slower heartbeat and deeper breaths through the warmth of his chest. He tried to move his foot, but found that a pain surrounded his ankle, and his other leg was pinned by Hikaru's dead weight. He let out a whimper, but stopped attempting to move Hikaru.

Several minutes later, Hikaru's eyes softly drifted open, accompanied by a scream of agony. He rolled quickly off of Kaoru, but began rolling in the grass, clutching his right wrist with his free hand. Kaoru leapt up, rushing to the side of his lover. "Hikaru!" The ring of worry was dropped for one of urgency and sharp exclamation. The usually calm and occasionally seductive face of his brother was twisted with pain and crying out for help that he was unable to give him.

"Hikaru, what's the matter? Hikaru?" Kaoru frantically searched his pants for his phone, but was unable to find it. He saw a bulge in Hikaru's pocket, which he assumed was his phone. He fished into the pocket of his brother's jeans and retrieved the slender silver device. He quickly opened it and dialed the three numbers that he had been told were needed for any emergency. "1 – 1 - 0" He vocalized what he was typing on the keypad, then pressed the call button, which immediately brought him to a voice asking him for information.

He quickly streamed his location and some basic knowledge about the two to the operator on the other end of the line. He was assured that an ambulance would be there in ten minutes, and to elevate the wound until help arrived. He quickly returned to Hikaru's side, trying to carefully raise the injured hand high above Hikaru's head, but was greeted with only more cries of agony from the rosy lips of his beautiful lover. He quickly tore a piece of cloth from his own clothes and wrapped it around the wrist, but the constriction only made Hikaru cringe more. Kaoru frantically looked around for something he could do to help, but Hikaru made it clear that he didn't want any assistance. He simply brought himself up with his good arm and kissed Kaoru softly on his trembling worried lips.

"I love you Kaoru" He murmured, smiling feebly to his younger brother. A tear welled up in Kaoru's eye, spilling onto his cheek. "I… I love you too Hikaru." He whispered back, kissing his lover's forehead as he heard sirens wailing in the background. He could slowly start to see the lights of the ambulance over the horizon. He wondered why the ambulance was driving through a field then saw an elegant "O" Painted above the cab. The vehicle had probably been given specific instructions by the Otori family to travel directly to their location. Kaoru normally would have rolled his eyes, but the severity of the situation called for more serious behavior. As the EMV pulled up alongside the pair, three medical staff dressed in scrubs hopped out of the rear cabin. They already were equipped with basic diagnostic tools to determine the problem with Hikaru. Kaoru groaned as he was shoved out of the way, recalling how lightly he had joked with Hikaru about not wanting doctors to touch his body, but how desperately he needed it now.

"W-will he be okay doctor?" He asked a nearby paramedic. The doctor laughed and patted Kaoru's head gently. "It's nothing serious. He just broke his wrist. He actually told me he wasn't in a lot of pain." He chuckled as Kaoru quickly looked to Hikaru who was sitting up in the back of the ambulance with a sling around his shoulder and a devilishly teasing smile twisted across his face. "Bastard." Kaoru mumbled under his breath. He was glad that Hikaru was alright of course, but Hikaru had seriously worried him with his charade. Kaoru quickly ran over and sat to the left of Hikaru, who had a paramedic sitting on his right, putting a splint on his wrist. Hikaru winced as the doctor tightened the bands around it, but continued to smile at Kaoru.

"C'mon, it was just an innocent prank." He drawled sarcastically, letting a chuckle ring out at the end of the sentence.

"Innocent enough, but I was worried…" Kaoru murmured, thinking of how he would get back at his brother for a practical joke this well played. "How did you even break your wrist?" He pressed. "I just woke up and you were on top of me…" Hikaru chuckled

"At least I had clothes on this time." He let out a laugh as Kaoru's face turned bright red. Kaoru stammered to try and concoct a response, but he couldn't think of anything.

"H-hikaru, you don't have to put on the act, we aren't in the host club…" Kaoru whimpered as he leaned on his brother's shoulder. He was welcomed by the warmth that Hikaru provided and an arm around his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see you blush, my angel." His words sounded as smooth as silk and elegant as velvet as they were whispered into Kaoru's ear. Hikaru's lips touched briefly to his brother's scalp then were replaced by Hikaru's cheek propped softly against Kaoru's head. The pair closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment together as the paramedics finished tying the splint onto Hikaru's wrist.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, but Hikaru managed to sneak a few silent pecks onto Kaoru's lips when the doctors were looking elsewhere. Once they turned back, they were faced with a rose-cheeked Kaoru, and a devilish smile painted onto Hikaru that could have been drawn by Lucifer himself. A nearly silent chuckle would be issued from Hikaru's throat and the paramedics would look at each other in confusion.

Having been designated for top priority care by none other than Kyouya, who had been on a business visit to the hospital, they were rushed ahead of the rest of the waiting public so that Hikaru could get an X-ray of his arm. The twins walked into the dimly lit radiology room to be greeted by another doctor dressed in green scrubs rather than the blue that they had seen for most of their lives.

"I am Dr. Kurosawa. You're…" He took a moment to look at the clipboard he held in his hand. "Hikaru, right? This process will be very quick and completely painless. I just need you to put on this vest and stand against this wall with your arm outstretched." He uttered warmly, retrieving a heavy looking vest from the wall. Hikaru nodded quickly and stepped curtly to the doctor, who put the vest over his head and attaching the Velcro at the sides.

Kaoru noticed something slightly off about Hikaru's behavior. Usually, he was cool and composed, but he seemed so tense and nervous. Kaoru leaned closer to his brother and spoke gently into his ear. "You okay?" Hikaru gave a cursory glance at Kaoru and nodded quickly. The doctor smiled warmly at Hikaru.

"Do you want to hold your brother's hand? I know that hospitals can be scary." He chuckled softly after that. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand as soon as the thought was processed. His hand was trembling lightly against Kaoru's palm. He had never seen his brother act this scared. Kaoru scowled at the doctor for treating his brother like a child, even though he acted like one on occasion.

The doctor left the room and told them to stay still. The machine pointed at Hikaru's arm flashed for a second, then again, and the doctor returned to the room. "You're all set. We just need you to go up and get a cast. As we thought, you have a compound fracture in your right wrist. If you put a cast on it and leave it alone, it should be better in six weeks." The doctor explained as he ushered the pair out of the small, dark room. Hikaru was practically hyperventilating, his eyes darting around the sterile white hallway. Kaoru clenched his brother's hand tighter, reassuring him that he was still there, and always would be. This provided some, but not enough comfort to Hikaru, who continued to look around uneasily, and was shifting constantly once they were taken into a room to await another doctor.

"Hikaru, you can tell me… I'm your brother… What's wrong?" Kaoru probed Hikaru once the door was closed behind them. "You can't just tell me that nothing's wrong…" Hikaru quickly took Kaoru's lips in his, trying to take comfort from his kiss. The elder's tongue viciously attacked that of his younger brother, who simply welcomed the intrusion. Kaoru felt something cold and wet against his cheek which he recognized as a tear. Hikaru's breath was shaky and strained, mirroring his hands that were trying to be calmed by Kaoru's. The younger quickly brought his brother into a warm, loving embrace, running his hand along Hikaru's back slowly. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong with his brother. He gave him another warm kiss just as two knocks came on the door to their room, and a doctor entered along with two nurses. The doctor greeted the pair, Kaoru's hands still wrapped around Hikaru's shaking good one.

"Okay Hikaru, we're going to put a cast on your arm… You have three choices; pink, green, and purple." The doctor brought out three rolls of what looked like rolled netting on spools, each in the colors that he had dictated. Hikaru wordlessly pointed with a shaking finger to the purple spool, but his hand jerked and accidentally knocked it out of the doctor's hand. The doctor chuckled and picked it up from the floor. "Purple it is then." He murmured as he began removing the basic splint. He wrapped a white gauze around the damaged arm. Kaoru squeezed his good hand, trying to comfort him. As the doctor wrapped the purple webbing around the arm, a thought struck Kaoru.

"How do you take the cast off if it hardens?" He asked as the doctor as he coated the cast in a protective substance. The doctor grinned then chuckled to himself.

"I'll show you~" He said with an almost musical quality in his voice. He motioned to the nurses and they retrieved a device from inside of a drawer. The doctor pulled it up as another one of the nurses plugged it into the wall. He pushed a button on the back of the machine, which started to make a loud whirring noise. Hikaru cringed harshly, letting out a loud whine, followed by a high scream. Kaoru quickly grabbed hold of his brother, hugging him warmly.

"It's okay! It really can't hurt you!" The doctor reassured as he began to slowly lower the spinning blade to his own arm. Hikaru only began to scream louder and hyperventilate, thinking the doctor was about to cut off his own arm. His breath became ragged and his hand fiercely gripped Kaoru's. "No!" He shouted, closing his eyes and hiding his head in his brother's shoulder. The doctor brought the saw to his arm and pressed down, causing no damage. Hikaru, however, wasn't looking. He was slowly losing his mind, sobbing hysterically into Kaoru's chest. He wailed into him, waving his new purple cast around carelessly. The nearby nurse skillfully took his arm gently, bringing it to his side as he continued to thrash about. Hikaru continued to yell frantically as the doctor threw aside the instrument and retrieved a syringe from his pocket, which he quickly stabbed into Hikaru's arm, pushing the plunger. Kaoru began to yell at the doctor, but the excitement died down slowly as Hikaru's eyes began to glaze over and his body became limp.

"Hikaru! Wh-what did you do?" Kaoru yelled, almost as frantic as his brother had been a few moments prior. The doctor sighed heavily, releasing Hikaru's arm and retracting the needle from his skin. "It was a temporary sedative… He'll be fine in half an hour…" The doctor took of his gloves and tossed them into the waste basket on his way out, cursing under his breath. The nurses remained to help get Hikaru into a laying position, and to explain some things to Kaoru about how to care for his brother's cast.

((Jesus, I feel like my writing style has gone to hell. I'm sorry if the last bit is… well, badly written, but I am pretty much in writer's physical therapy right now after so much inactivity. I want you all to know that I will continue this story and probably have it over by the end of the week… I just feel like I've let myself down with my crappy writing -.- Reviews always help, I love them, and they keep me going when I don't really know if I can. Love you all!

Deathly~))


End file.
